Spectroscopy can be used to identify a material through analysis of its spectral signature. Energetic materials are particularly amenable to such identification. Currently available techniques for materials identification, however, are limited by the need to provide elements such as scanners or diffraction gratings that complicate the overall system. In addition, conventional systems require post-processing for image reconstruction. As a result, the mechanical setup used for a scanning process can make conventional systems bulky, complicated, susceptible to noise from environmental vibrations and shock, and overly expensive.